


Of Cocoa And Kisses

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “I’m freezing. Will you make me Hot chocolate?” Luke asked, trying to give Calum the puppy eyes. Calum groaned and gave the blonde a look. “Why should I have to get up and freeze? Make your own cocoa.” Calum ignored the blonde’s puppy eyes and tried to go back to sleep.OrLuke's cold and wants cocoa but he doesn't wanna stop cuddling Calum





	Of Cocoa And Kisses

Luke whined as he opened his eyes. He wrapped himself more in his blanket and curled closer to Calum. The older boy wrapped an arm more around Luke’s body and kissed the top of his head. “Morning gorgeous.” He said, rubbing Luke’s back. “You cold?” Luke whined again and burrowed more into the covers and pressed his face against Calum’s chest. “I’m freezing. Will you make me Hot chocolate?” Luke asked, trying to give Calum the puppy eyes. Calum groaned and gave the blonde a look. “Why should I have to get up and freeze? Make your own cocoa.” Calum ignored the blonde’s puppy eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Luke whined again and whimpered “Please? I’m freezing.” Calum made the mistake of looking at the blonde and groaned. “Fine. Unwrap yourself so I can go make it.” Luke groaned and untangled himself from Calum’s grip. Calum slowly crawled out of bed and stretched, flinching as his bones popped and he put his feet on the cold ground. He grabbed one of Luke’s hoodies and walked downstairs to make breakfast and cocoa. He was almost done with the cocoa, pancakes sitting by the counter, when Luke stumbled down the stairs with all the grace of a newborn deer. Calum giggled at his boyfriends clumsiness and carefully set their pancakes on the table. He grabbed a handful of marshmallows and put them in Luke’s cocoa before setting it in front of the blonde. Luke excitedly poked a marshmallow before leaning over and kissing Calum’s cheek with syrupy lips. “I love you. Thank you for breakfast,” luke said, leaning into Calum’s jaw for a minute before turning back to his breakfast. “Love you too honey,” Calum replied, kissing Luke’s forehead.


End file.
